Princess plus Tutor plus Prince equals:Disaster!
by Frosted BlossomZ
Summary: Sakura is the Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom, and is struggling to keep up her grades. Her father hires a tutor to help her, and she plots against the tutor, trying to make him leave. & then a young man arrives, injured.The King & Sakura welcomes him, b


Princess+Tutor+Prince=Disaster!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, coz CLAMPS owns it!!!  
  
Chapter 1: In which the Princess meets the Tutor  
  
The sunlight filtered through the heavy curtains, and only succeeded to pass through the thin split that separated the two curtains. The sunlight then landed upon a beautiful, angelic face, the face of Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura was sound asleep until..  
  
Tomoyo walked into the room, in her long flowy dress. She looked down at the kawaii face of Sakura, her bestest friend. She smiled to herself, and remembered all the good times they shared together as they grew up together. She threw the curtains open to let the sunlight penetrate into the room.  
  
'3.2.1...Now' thought Tomoyo.  
  
"Argh!" came a muffled reply.  
  
"Wake up Sakura!" said Tomoyo as she tried prying the quilt off Sakura.  
  
"Too early!" came her response, as Sakura tried to cling onto the quilt.  
  
"It's 9:00 young lady! And your father wants to speak to you about your grades," said Tomoyo, and she pulled harder, which caused Sakura to fall off the four poster, curtained bed.  
  
"Ouch! Tomoyo! That hurts! And what about my grades? I think they're fine!" said Sakura, as she brushed the dust off her nightgown.  
  
"Well, your father disagrees. Now off you go! Go and clean up, get dressed, then come downstairs," ordered Tomoyo.  
  
"Sometimes you act like a mother to me you know? And we're cousins!" smiled Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo giggles. "I know, but someone has to take care of you when your otou- san and onii-chan are busy. And I'm always here for you!" said Tomoyo grinning.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," replied Sakura, as she cleaned herself up, and put on one layer of petticoat, and her pink cotton dress, that was wavy. It had lacy straps, embroidery bodice of intricate designs, and flowed out in wavy layers. The puffed up sleeves were transparent, obviously another wonderful dress by Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"See you downstairs Sakura," said Tomoyo as she headed out the door.  
  
"Ok!" chirped Sakura. She smiled into her reflection. She always had to wear her diamond studded tiara. She had curled her hair, and now they bounced on her shoulder whenever she moves. Her fringe was straight, and the rest of her hair was tucked-or held- by the tiara.  
She went downstairs to greet her father. "Ohayo otou-san, onii-chan and Tomoyo!" greeted Sakura.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura," smiled her father, as she walked to her father. She bent down and pecked her father on the cheek.  
  
"Ohayo kaijou!" smiled Touya cheekily. Anger and embarrassment surged through Sakura. She gracefully stood to where her older brother was sitting- Touya was turning around on his chair to face Sakura- and stomped on his foot as hard as she could muster. She grinned victoriously, and sat next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura!" said Tomoyo, giggling. Touya's face was contorted with pain, and King Fujitaka was chuckling.  
  
Sakura turned to face her brother, who was sitting right in front of her, and said, "Sakura no kaijou!" With this statement, everyone in the room roared with laughter, and Touya went red, from embarrassment or fury, no one could tell. During breakfast, the King was explaining why Sakura needed a tutor to get better grades.  
  
"But father." said Sakura.  
  
"No 'buts' young lady! You will have a tutor, and you're meeting him today," stated King Fujitaka firmly.  
  
Sakura sighed in defeat and said, "Ok father, I will meet the tutor, but it doesn't mean I have to listen to him or anything, besides getting taught."  
  
"Ok. That's my princess that I know," said her father.  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a disdainful look upon her face, and Tomoyo stifled a giggle. Sakura sighed, wishing her brother would say something to change their father's mind.  
  
"Have fun kaijuu!" smirked her onii-chan. Sakura gave him her coldest glare, and stalked off to her room. Tomoyo excused herself, and followed Sakura.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this?!' thought Sakura. 'I'm going to get back at my older brother without him even knowing it was me!' Sakura evilly smiled at this. [[A.N: Can Sakura smile evilly? I never seen her smile like this before-.-;;]]  
  
Sakura was so engrossed about revenging her older brother, that she didn't look where she was going and walked right into her bedroom door.  
  
"OUCH!" she yelled in pain. She held her nose which was bleeding. 'Yay I broke my nose!' thought Sakura sarcastically. Tomoyo ran to Sakura's side.  
  
"Sakura are you ok?" asked Tomoyo, worriedly.  
  
"I'm just fine," Sakura retorted. "I have to meet my tutor today, and I just broke my nose. I'm just fine."  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo and felt guilty for snapping at her best friend and cousin. Tomoyo's face was pained, and it was evident.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo," said Sakura, hugging her friend, while holding her nose, and trying not to get blood on her. "I'm really stressed at the moment."  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura even closer. "I know Sakura, and I don't blame you, but it pains me to see you this way."  
  
"I know Tomoyo, I know," replied Sakura sadly.  
  
"Let's get your nose fixed shall we?" smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, before I loose too much blood, and become weak, and can't get out of bed, and can't meet the tutor, and."  
  
"-I get your point Sakura," said Tomoyo as she cut in.  
  
Sakura smiled sheepishly, and followed Tomoyo into her bedroom to stop her bleeding nose. As Tomoyo 'fixed' her up, Sakura complained about not wanting a tutor, and what a bore it will be. Tomoyo was just smiling as Sakura rambled on and on. 'She is so cute when she does that. She pouts when she complains, and no male can resist her,' Tomoyo thought, but then her smile turns into a frown. 'What if her tutor falls for Sakura? What would we do then?'  
  
"Tomoyo? TOMOYO?!" screamed Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo snaps back into reality. "Sorry Sakura, what did you say?"  
  
Sakura sighs. "Never mind Tomoyo. It's nothing, really."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok then. But are you sure?"  
  
"Sure as I will ever be."  
  
"Ok then. Sure?"  
  
Sakura whacks Tomoyo with the cushion she was leaning on, in the chair. Tomoyo laughs, and Sakura joins in.  
  
"All done Sakura. Is your nose bleeding anymore?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura looks at the door, and feels her nose, then looked at her fingertip.  
"Nope. No blood," said Sakura, as she inspects her finger.  
  
"Good," said a very satisfied Tomoyo.  
  
"You work wonders Tomoyo. I don't know where I'll be without you," states Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, probably sulking?" mocks Tomoyo, as she puts her fingers on her chin, pretending to think, and looking innocent at the same time. Tomoyo earned another whack with the cushion from Sakura.  
  
"I'm joking! Stop whacking me!" giggled Tomoyo as she ran out of the room, with Sakura hot on her trail. The girls were running around the castle like crazy, and Touya decided to get back at his little sister for stomping on his foot, even thought he knew he deserved it. He saw the girls run in and out of doors and corridors. When Sakura was in arm's reach, he grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Hey!" protested Sakura.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Sakura cannot escape from the clutches of her handsome brother," exclaimed Touya proudly.  
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo looked at Touya with dotted eyes, and sweatdrops on their heads. [[-.-;; such an egotistic guy]] They both blinked a couple of times and then fell on the floor laughing hysterically-in Sakura's case, dangling in her brother's arms.  
  
"What?" Touya asked.  
  
Both girls were still laughing. "You're such *HAHAHAHA* an ego *HAHAHAHHAAAAA* freak I swear*HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA*!" laughed Sakura.  
  
"Awwww! You're hurting my male ego, as well as my feelings," said Touya in a offended tone.  
  
"Please put me down onii-chan," said Sakura, trying not to laugh at her brother. Sakura can well hear Tomoyo still laughing like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"Only if you say 'my onii-chan is the most handsomest guy on earth," said Touya.  
  
"How about.no?" said Sakura, while raising an eyebrow at her older brother.  
  
'I think my older brother has lost it, seriously lost his mind,' Sakura thought.  
  
"Fine, you're no fun Sakura. My little sister is too dense to even know her older brother just cracked a joke. Oh well, maybe someone else will appreciate me," smirked Touya.  
  
"I'm not dense! And I knew you cracked a joke! OR I WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING!" said/screamed Sakura.  
  
Touya smirked, "I was only joking you know, no need to eat me! Chill sis, chill!"  
  
Sakura was fuming, and then smirked. 'Why is she smirking?' thought Touya. And his question was answered soon enough. Sakura stomped both his foot, one after another, really hard, and then she kicked him on the shin and ran off. Tomoyo was behind Sakura, trying to keep up with the Princess. Sakura ran to her room, followed by Tomoyo, as quickly bolted the door. Sakura leaned on the door and slide down, and her shoulders were shaking. Tomoyo looked at her best friend worriedly.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. She crouched down and faced Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked up at her friend with tears running down her face. But they were tears from laughing too much. Tomoyo sighed in relief.  
  
"S-sorry *laughs* that I made you *laughs harder* w-w-worry!" apologised Sakura, while laughing her head off.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend oddly. Sakura tells Tomoyo her reason for laughing. "Oh I see you are still laughing at your onii-chan. Anyways, don't you have to meet your tutor soon Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai," sighed Sakura. [[A.N: She finally has stopped laughing! Can someone die of too much laughter??? Anyways]]  
  
Sakura fixed up her dress, hair, and washed her face. Tomoyo came over and sprays a little bit of cherry blossom perfume, especially made by her, from her father.  
  
"Mmmm, you're father has good taste Sakura. The perfume smells divine!" smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, I really like it too. Since my name is cherry blossom, the perfume matches me," smiled Sakura thoughtfully.  
  
"Since you're done, let's go shall we?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't want to go Tomoyo! Can't we be late?" whined Sakura.  
  
"No, it'll make a bad impression on the tutor, now let's go!" stated Tomoyo, as she dragged Sakura out of her bedroom. Tomoyo and Sakura talked about everything, until they reached the study room. [[A.N: I made this up. I don't know if there was such a thing back then. lolz]] Sakura and Tomoyo could hear voiced within the room. Two male voice to be exact.  
  
"Yes, Sakura is a great student, she just needs to improve her maths and English," stated a deep voice. Yet it was really soft in volume.  
  
"Yes, I think that's all."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo enters the study room, and observes their guest. A young man in his early twenties, with black hair, and deep brown eyes, sat in one of the many chairs, talking to Sakura's father. Her tutor was pretty neat in appearance, and very gently looking. Upon hearing the door opening, both men turned their attention to the two young ladies standing at the door.  
  
"Come in Sakura and Tomoyo!" smiled her father, Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sit side by side, with Sakura's father on the other side of Sakura. Sakura faced her teacher, and her sparkling emerald orbs bore into the deep brown ones. Her new tutor had a surprised look upon his face, and quickly hid it.  
  
"Sakura please meet your new tutor Cheung-sensei," King Fujitaka introduced.  
  
Sakura stood up and walked over to her new tutor, who abruptly stood up as well. Sakura bowed in front of him, and said, "Nice to meet you Cheung- sensei."  
  
Her tutor bowed even lower, and replied, "The pleasure is all mine Princess Sakura."  
  
Sakura slightly frowned, but quickly hid it with one of her one million dollar smile, and she sat back down in her seat.  
  
"Cheung-sensei, you will have a permanent room in the castle, and a well equipped classroom. If you need anything, please inform Sakura, Tomoyo or myself," stated the King.  
  
"Yes, your highness. Thank you very much," smiled the tutor.  
  
"When will my lessons start father?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I want you to start you lesson today, but I'd rather you show Cheung- sensei around the castle, and the courts. Tomoyo may accompany you of you like."  
  
"Yes, I'll like Tomoyo to accompany me," said Sakura smiling.  
  
"Ok, all is settled. Now I must attend to some issues. If you would please excuse me," said Fujitaka, while dropping a kiss on Sakura's & Tomoyo's foreheads. Fujitaka treated Tomoyo like his own daughter, and loved her dearly, and vice versa. Tomoyo treated the King as her own father; the father she never really had.  
  
The door opened with a squeak, and closed with a slight bang. The King was now gone, and Sakura had to show her tutor around. But she isn't going to give in just like that. Sakura already had a plan formulating inside her head.  
  
'I'm a princess, and I don't give up that easily. Cheung-sensei is going to have the best time ever,' Sakura thought.  
  
Wonder what Sakura is up to? Naughty naughty Sakura! If you want to find out, then review. That tells me you guys like it, and I'll try to update faster! *^-^* 


End file.
